Hai no Naka Kara Jōshō
by SAEKO-DESU
Summary: Rising from the Ashes. Zombie AU. The downfall of Japan, the last surviving country of Earth, came 4 years ago. Now the entire Earth is covered in the living dead and other mysterious creatures that have been mutated and corrupted. Can this group survive the new terrors that life gives them, or will they also fall to corruption? Oneshot for now.


(Hai no Naka Kara Jōshō)

(Rising from the Ashes)

* * *

><p>The klaxon sounded, making the prison's current occupants jump. They only had a minute at the most before the Corrupted Ones began to pour in through their only exit. The boy with the white hair yelled from the opposite end of the room, go, go, they must run now. They grabbed what they could and kicked aside chairs, sprinting towards the exit.<p>

The red haired teen stopped suddenly as they rushed to the exit, causing a not so soft or quiet collision with the tall person. Ignoring the others' noises of annoyance at the blockage, the short black haired girl peaked around said obstacle. Seeing no point in hushing the small group, she grabbed arm of the unanimously voted leader and dragged him in front of her, carrying out the orders given. Now or never.

Piping down, the group took an all too familiar position- circle facing outwards- and slowly trekked forward into the carnage until they were a good ten metres away from the building.

"_Imasugu_!"

They took off, abandoning any sort of method, and sprinted through numerous grabbing hands and snapping teeth. Blood stained the grass and clothes ripped, as this was no doubt one of the biggest swarms they've ever been in for a few months. They were beginning to think running into the storm was reckless and should've been thought out more but they obviously had no time to think because, just as they are now, were seconds away from being munched on.

The black haired girl sprinted in front of the others with deliberate purpose; skidding to a halt, she grabbed the metal chains wrapped around the gate and unwound them as fast as she could. Being the first one there, none of the Corrupted Ones had got to her yet. With a crash, she pulled the chains out from the chain link fence and threw them at her feet.

Shoving the gate open, she yelled over her shoulder, "_Hobo soko ni_!"

Then she joined them as they charged through the exit and down the road. The cars were parked about a mile off, on the other side of the small area of woodlands dividing two roads. They sprinting into the woods, weaving through trees and in some cases, tripping over logs, before a narrow road came into view. The woman with white plaits pulled out a revolver and aimed it at a stray Corrupted One's head.

"_Iya!_" The white haired leader yelled before turning to the bald man to his left, "Ikkaku!"

The man, now dubbed Ikkaku, pulled out a long machete attached to his waist and, with a crazed grin, sliced the rotting head clean in half. Stopping for a moment to sheath his machete, Ikkaku caught up with the group, licking and spitting out the black blood from his face all the while.

The tall, beautiful, man with feathers made a disgusted face at Ikkaku as he caught up to them. Ikkaku just grinned. The beautiful man just shook his head and sped up, discovering that they were beginning to lag behind. Sprinters nipping at their feet. The two men skidded onto the road, kicking up dust into the faces of their quick attackers before taking a sharp left. The corrupted fell and span, whatever's left of their limbs flailing in all directions, rolling to the other side of the road.

"Get a move on!" The pair looked up to see the red haired man poke his head out over the back seats of the car. The beautiful man just shook his head and rolled his eyes whereas beside him, Ikkaku grumbled about the man always bein' in his damn car all the damn time.

The living pair ran up the road before jumping into a blue convertible and shooting off to catch up with the others who had left them already.

Ikkaku laughed with glee as they zoomed down the road, dusty from where it had not rained for a few weeks, while the beautiful man carefully dropped their two backpacks into the back seats. He turned back to face the front, finally able to relax, and sunk into his seat, right arm hanging out the window. He sighed in content.

"I needed that. I haven't had that big of an adrenaline rush since we lost Hinamori back in February... or was it January?"

"January, Yumichika. Poor kid's still hung up on that, loosin' his sister like that." Yumichika nodded in agreement, remembering how much a mess he was the first couple of days it happened.

Behind them, the red haired man also nodded sympathetically, "You can see it in his eyes."

"Renji's right. Karin-chan's doing her best, but its going to take time." Yumichika added, watching the foliage fly by with bored purple eyes. Ikkaku patted his shoulder.

Meanwhile, there was chaos in the silver intermediate car that sped along a deserted dirt road. Despite there being only three of them, they couldn't decide on anything. With the white haired kid driving, the black haired girl in the passenger seat and the woman with the white plaits that sat in the back, in the middle leaning forward pointing one way whilst the petite black haired girl pointed another way.

It was going swimmingly until the white haired boy finally grew annoyed with their antics and yelled at them, "Suí-feng, Karin, sit down and shut up!" Said girls quickly did as they were told: he was scary when he was mad. "I know where I'm going even if you don't so just sit still. Cant you two agree on something for once?"

The girls just huffed and looked out their respective windows. The white hair boy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "_Shōjiki ni..._"

It was silent for a while, whilst the women's thoughts went to other things, the white haired boy's thoughts drifted back, once again, to his sister: the brown haired bundle of joy, so sweet, so kind, so easy to manipulate. Of all the people, it just had to be him. How he managed to do it, he'll never know, but apparently it worked and Momo Hinamori, was no more. Gone, lost in that cruel demeanour, with his cunning hands placed upon her shoulders. A pawn, the perfect chess piece, he used her then chucked her away like she was nothing. A cry tore him out of his thoughts.

"Toshiro! Look out!" Karin's startled voice from his right alerted him of the Crawler in the middle of the road. Toshiro pulled the wheel to left and hit the brakes.

"_Kuso_! Hold on!" He yelled as the car when skidding sideways along the road towards the Crawler that now had its attention on them. Just when they thought that the car might stop in time, a sudden jerk caused the car to start tipping on two wheels to the right, the way it was skidding. The final blow was when the car hit the Crawler head on, forcing the car into the air and rolling up the road. When it finally stopped, the car was upside down and the three occupants were on their backs.

"_Itai..._" Karin groaned as she sat up, nearly whacking her head on the glove box above her head. It took a few moments for her brain to realise and her hearing to clear that the car alarm was going off full blast. "_Kuso!_" Karin scrambled up, leaning across the unconscious Toshiro and Suí-Feng who some how ended up in between the two, and took the keys out of the ignition. She sighed in relief when the alarm finally stopped blaring.

Sitting back on her knees, Karin inspected her two knocked out friends. She shook Suí-Feng first since she was nearer, and sighed when she got no response. Must've whacked her head on the dash board, Karin mused as she leant over to Toshiro. Suspicions proving right when she spied a large red spot on the woman's forehead.

Karin shook Toshiro now, and to her solace, he awoke, with a pained grunt. As he sat back on his heels, with his hand on his head, Karin looked through the glass of her window. Her heart sped up as she spotted a few crawlers making their way up the hill towards them. Karin turned back to Toshiro.

"We need to get out of here, now." Toshiro nodded and moved to wake up Suí-Feng, as he did so, a loud bang rocked the car. Karin looked back at her window, a sprinter was running at the car over and over again, trying to get in. It hit the car and fell on its side, its half decomposed head landing next to the window with a splatter of black ink as it brought its disease ridden hands to the window in an attempt to claw its way in before it clambered to its feet and charged again.

As more bangs assaulted the car, Karin looked back to Toshiro and Suí-Feng, who was now awake, and flicked back her black hair. She smiled grimly, "Now we just have to wait for the boys to catch up."

In the meantime, in the middle of the forest, Yumichika ran a dainty hand through his shoulder length black hair whilst Ikkaku cursed and chucked a flat tire at an innocent tree standing not to far away from them. Renji walked off to look for any nearby cars. Yumichika put a finger to his cheek.

"I hope they'll wait up for us."

**_To Be Continued..?_**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach characters.<p>

Translations:

Imasugu! - Now!

Hobo soko ni! - Nearly there!

Iya! - No!

Shōjiki ni... - Honestly...

Kuso! - Shit!

Itai... - Ouch...

Author: How was this? Reviews please. Don't know if I will continue this, just something that's been on my mind for a while :D By the way, I think the translations are right, feel free to correct me if I'm wrong.

24/07/14 -Only just realised I left Renji out after they all got into the cars -_-... fixed now xD

04/11/14 -Right so, I have virtually no inspiration to continue this. Anyone want to continue this for me or should I leave this as a one shot?

Ja ne.


End file.
